Drunk
Your character can become drunk by consuming any kind of alcohol. While drunk, your character's vision will be blurred, and they may act erratically by shouting random phrasing or performing emotes. Drunkenness cannot be removed except by waiting for the effect to wear off. Being drunk long enough will make the character famous for being a Drunkard. Levels of drunkenness The default state of a character is level 0 drunkenness (i.e. completely sober). By consuming alcohol, the character's drunkenness is raised by the potency of the drink consumed (listed below), up to the maximum of level 5 drunkenness. * Drinking is cumulative: drinking three level 1 drinks quickly takes your character to level 3 drunkenness. * Over-drinking is wasteful: ** At level 5, drinking more alcohol has no effect. ** At any level, drinking high-potency alcohol takes you to level 5 (but does not extend the duration further). * At levels 4 and 5, the character will shout random phrases and perform random emotes (listed below). * Every 60 seconds after consuming the first drink, the character will lose 1 level of drunkenness, i.e. "sober up." ** This timer does not reset until the character is completely sober again — it is not affected by other drinks until the character becomes completely sober again. ** If the character was at level 3 or above, 1 point is granted towards the Drunkard title. Sobering up from level 1 or 2 does not grant any points. Potency Alcohol is divided into two types based on how many levels of drunkenness they grant when consumed. * Level 1 alcohols grant 1 level of drunkenness (at most, adds +1 to drunk rank). * Level 5 alcohols grant 5 levels of drunkenness (at most, adds +3 to drunk rank). Alcohols by potency The following table lists the intoxicants of each type. Efficient drinking The most effective way to accumulate drunkard points is to stay at level 3 or above while consuming large quantities of alcohol. * To efficiently use Level 1 alcohol, consume an average of 1 drink per minute. For the least amount of required game interaction, this can be done as 3 drinks every 3 minutes. To quickly reach level 5 initially, use a single level 5 drink to start off. * To efficiently use Level 5 alcohol, consume no more than 1 drink every 3 minutes. Drinking more frequently than this will waste some of the drink's potency. Since the game doesn't give any obvious cues to your character's drunkenness level, players have developed several strategies to be reminded when to take the next drink. * Use a timer (either a real kitchen/egg timer or a software timer) to count down 1- or 3-minute intervals. One that can loop automatically would be best. * Open up the Hero panel (default key: H), find your character's Drunkard title, and monitor the title points as they increase (1 point = 1 minute). Effects of drunkenness Visual At all drunkenness levels above level 0, the screen will be distorted and/or discolored. The exact effects depend only on the last drink consumed. Note: Post-process effects (in the Graphics options) must be enabled to see these effects. Hunters Level 1.jpg|Level 1 - most drinks Hunters Level 2.jpg|Level 2 - most drinks Hunters Level 3.jpg|Level 3 - most drinks Hunters Level 4.jpg|Level 4 - most drinks Hunters Level 5.jpg|Level 5 - most drinks Witchs Level 1.jpg|Level 1 - Krytan Brandy, Witch's Brew Witchs Level 2.jpg|Level 2 - Krytan Brandy, Witch's Brew Witchs Level 3.jpg|Level 3 - Krytan Brandy, Witch's Brew Witchs Level 4.jpg|Level 4 - Krytan Brandy, Witch's Brew Witchs Level 5.jpg|Level 5 - Krytan Brandy, Witch's Brew Absinthe Level 1.jpg|Level 1 - Shamrock Ale, Vial of Absinthe Absinthe Level 2.jpg|Level 2 - Shamrock Ale, Vial of Absinthe Absinthe Level 3.jpg|Level 3 - Shamrock Ale, Vial of Absinthe Absinthe Level 4.jpg|Level 4 - Shamrock Ale, Vial of Absinthe Absinthe Level 5.jpg|Level 5 - Shamrock Ale, Vial of Absinthe Eggnog 1.jpg|Level 1 - Eggnog Eggnog 2.jpg|Level 2 - Eggnog Eggnog 3.jpg|Level 3 - Eggnog Eggnog 4.jpg|Level 4 - Eggnog Eggnog 5.jpg|Level 5 - Eggnog Spiked Eggnog level 1.jpg|Level 1 - Spiked Eggnog Spiked Eggnog level 2.jpg|Level 2 - Spiked Eggnog Spiked Eggnog level 3.jpg|Level 3 - Spiked Eggnog Spiked Eggnog level 4.jpg|Level 4 - Spiked Eggnog Spiked Eggnog level 5.jpg|Level 5 - Spiked Eggnog Quotes and emotes Characters at level 4 or 5 drunkenness will randomly shout phrases or perform emotes from the following lists. * Drinking a Bottle of Grog will grant the Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Grog effect, which overrides the default list below with a special pirate-themed repertoire. ;Quotes *''"Everyone stop shouting!"'' *''"I love you, man!"'' *''"I think I need to sit down."'' *''"I think I'm gonna be sick."'' *''"I'm the king of the world!"'' *''"It's spinning..."'' *''"Oh no, not again."'' ;Emotes */bored */kneel */moan */sit */stand Notes * There are a few areas in the game were a character can get "drunk" without actually consuming any items. Unlike standard drunkenness, these effects do not wear off normally, and they do not grant any Drunkard points. These effects are triggered by: ** Speaking with One-Eyed Rugger in Blacktide Den. The effect persists for the rest of the mission. ** Stealing drinks during Zilo the Drunkard's drinking contest in Tihark Orchard. The effect ends when you win the contest or when the timer runs out. ** Drinking from the ale barrels during The Great Norn Alemoot. The effect ends when you complete the quest or when the timer runs out. * Consuming Pahnai Salad gives the screen a warping effect similar to being drunk. * If you zone while being drunk, the drunkenness carries over to the next zone. * If you die in town (i.e. during Mad King says) you lose all of your drunkeness. Related skills The following skills have additional effects if the character is drunk (any level) when activating them. See also * Drunkard title track * Index of Alcohols quick reference Category:Core effectsCategory:EffectsCategory:Consumable effects